In Case
by SQSarcasm
Summary: One-shot songfic. Sad Swan Queen. Emma centric


**Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT or the song In Case by Demi Lovato. **

**A/n: This a sad Swan Queen one-shot ...maybe. So if you hate are leading ladies broken up and sad turn back. Yeah thats it pretty much. Suggest ou listen to the song with or without the story. **

_Pictures in my pocket _

_Are faded from the washer _

_I can barely just make out your face_

Looking at this picture of us. Your face is almost unrecognizable. I stare it sadly. It was one of my favorites. It was from our date at the carnival. I had convinced you to do the movie cliche, the photo booth. Your holding the teddy bear I won you in your arms.

The smile on your face is radiant and sincere, it breaks my heart everytime. At that moment I believed that was the smile of you being happy and in love. Satisfied with me. Now that I see the smile that he gets when no one else is looking , I know better. _That's _you in love and happy.

_Food you saved for later_

_In my refrigerator_

_It's been so long since later never came_

Yesterday I almost broke down infront of Henry. He asked why I had a weeks old piece of apple pie in the fridge. You bought two days before you left. You were saving it for dessert for pasta fridays. Since I was cooking you joked that at least one thing should be edible.

I almost flipped out on him, when he almost threw it away. I must of looked like a mental patient argueing on why I shouldn't throw away a moldy piece of pie. I'll be awaiting Archie coming to offer himself to help by tomorrow. They won't understand why. Why I still hold on.

_I know _

_One day eventually_

_Yeah,I know_

_One I'll have to let it all go_

_But I keep it just in case_

_In case_

_You don't find what you're looking for_

_In case _

_You're missing what you had before_

_In case _

_You change your mind, I'll be waiting _

_In case _

_You just want to come home_

I still hold on to dreams of you returning to me. I rather live within those dreams now. It hurts more everytime I wake up. I'd roll over searching to pull you close to me. I wake up to cold sheets and an apartment. I begin to rethink my choices, everything I could of done differently.

_Strong enough to leave you_

_But weak enough to need you_

_Cared enough to let you walk away_

I think what haunt me the most, is that I let you go. I told you to go. And I hate myself for it. You were prepared to let your past go, for me. You were ready to let him go _for me._ Your chance at the happy ending you always deserved.

I saw the way you looked at him, the expression you got when you talked about him. The saying of letting setting something free and if it comes back it's your and if it doesn't it was never yours to begin with.

Everyday that passes I lose a little bit more hope of you ever returning to me. Everytime you laugh at his quirky behavior. You look younger with him, unguarded as you were with me. Much more relaxed. Free. I know I should let go. Let go of the memories, the things I held on to, my love for you. I should letting go of you.

_I took that dirty jacket _

_From trasgh right where you left it_

_'Cause I couldn't standto see it go to waste_

_I know _

_One day eventually_

_Yeah, I know_

_One day I'll have to let it all go_

_But I'll keep it just in case_

_Yeah I keep it just in case_

_In case_

_You don't find what you're looking for_

_In case _

_You're missing what you had before_

_In case _

_You change your mind, I'll be waiting _

_In case _

_You just want to come home_

I want to move on. Let go of the hope of you and I. I build my resolve to not look for you in he crowds, to not day dream of the life we almost would of had. to try not to even think of you. I come out of the door refreshed.

_But_ then I'll see you looking at me. Your eyes linger on me a bit longer. Then you turn back to _Him._ When it happens you seem distracted for a moment. Your eyes seem far away. Just by that one lingering look I regain all the hope I have lost. My heart hopes that maybe if I hold on a little longer. Things might change.

_In case _

_Your looking in that mirror one day _

_And miss my arms _

_How they wrapped around your waist _

_I say that you can love me again_

_Evenif it isn't the case_

_ohh_

_You don't find what you're looking for_

_Ohh_

_You're missing my love_

_You don't find what you're looking for_

_In case _

_You're missing what you had before_

_In case_

_You just want to come home_

_In case _

_Yeah, ooh_


End file.
